1. Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to a thin display device such as a liquid crystal display device and a plasma display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin display device such as a liquid crystal display device and a plasma display device employs a structure that a terminal part having various kinds of input/output terminals and control terminals such as an antenna input terminal, a component input terminal, an HDMI (registered trademark) terminal, and a video/sound output terminal is disposed on a back surface of the thin display device.
The terminal part of such a display device is configured by mounting a plurality of connectors respectively corresponding to the input/output terminals and the control terminals on a wiring substrate of an input/output circuit block. The terminal part includes support tools called brackets including openings respectively corresponding to the connectors, and the support tools having the openings corresponding to kinds and the number of the connectors are mounted on a chassis of the display device or on a back cover on the side of back surface of the display device so that only the connectors are exposed outside of the display device. The support tools are provided with indicating parts for indicating kinds of terminals so that connection cables can appropriately be connected to the respective connectors.
In a terminal part of an electronic device, as a structure using a bracket, there is known a structure in which a bracket is mounted on a substrate on which a terminal is disposed as described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. H05-26790.